


Jon Snow of Winterfell

by StormWolf16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is trained by Witchers, Jon may become a Witcher, R Plus L Equals J, Witcher/GOT crossover, fuck D&D, fuck season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWolf16/pseuds/StormWolf16
Summary: During the Greyjoy Rebellion, a young Jon Snow attempts to run away from Winterfell following Lady Stark's increasing mistreatment, instead he finds himself in an entirely new world. Far more dangerous than his own. (Pairings undecided but my top picks are Jon/Dany or Jon/Ciri)Also on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Fanfic on this site, after lurking on it for so long.
> 
> this idea came to me after the disappointing and flat out retarded ending of Season 8, and seeing the trailer for the Witcher Netflix series (which I hope is good, Netflix has a track record for shitty adaptations remember?) and after playing 2 hours of the Witcher 3.

**Wolfswood, The North**

**289 A.C.**

**JON**

Jon has not had a good day so far, his father, Lord Eddard Stark had left Winterfell, to put down the rebellion started by the Greyjoys in their bid for independence. Jon had wanted to go with him, if only to get away from Lady Stark, but Father had told him that the battlefield is no place for a child, and that Robb was the Stark in Winterfell, so Jon had nothing to worry about.

That was a moon ago.

It didn't take Jon long to learn that Robb was too busy with lordly duties to play with him, and that Lady Stark had more power to mistreat him, and mistreat him she did, first she had Jon's chambers moved to the other side of the castle, far away from Robb's, then she barred him from lessons with Maester Luwin, after that, she barred him from the training yard.

She had made it her personal quest to make Jon's life as miserable as possible so as long Lord Stark remains in the south, for the past few days Jon was no better than a servant, he had been forced to clean the stables, the kennels, and the chamber pots.

the servants and guard had noticed the recent treatment, but they did nothing, he was a bastard after all, and not once, has Robb done anything to curb his mother's mistreatment. Though Jon knows that Robb has no idea, considering Lady Stark has done her best to seperate them.

So that brings Jon to his current predicament, he had tried to run away towards the south to join Lord Stark, he had packed what few possessions he had and a knife he nicked from the kitchens, and snuck past the guards.

It was only then that he realised he had no idea how to get there, and before he could think on it, a snowstorm had arrived, he ran towards the trees, hoping to find shelter, or at least some signs to point him back home.

Hours of running in the snow had exhausted him, then he saw something that looked like stone, and his heart sped up, maybe it was a village.

Instead he found himself in some strange ruins, with a few weirwood trees surrounding it, but it was the ruins itself that garnered Jon's attention, they didn't look like it was built by the First Men nor the Children of the Forest, they looked older than Winterfell itself yet elegant, that was when Jon noticed a strange doorway, at least he thought it was doorway, but there was a strange crystal at it's side.

With a burning curiosity, Jon touched the crystal. Unbeknownst to him, the dormant magic in his blood did something he never expected.

What once was a strange doorway, now held something that can only be described as something magical. Jon couldn't resist as tired as he was, he held his hand out intending to touch, Robb would never believe this.

Unfortunately he tripped on one of the weirwood roots and found himself stumbling through the doorway, there was a strange sensation that felt like he was getting hurled into the air, then he felt the ground, Jon was too tired to find out where he was, but then he heard the faint sound of footsteps. And then a gravelly voice.

"How the hell did a child get in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's reacts to Jon's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the comments in the previous chapter, Jon/Ciri is the favoured pairing.
> 
> I have little experience in writing romance, so if someone wants to co-write Jon/Ciri interactions, feel free to volunteer, goodness knows I need help.
> 
> Yeah, I've forgotten about this fic for an entire year, guess my bitterness for the ending really killed my mood for anything GOT related. Throw college and writer's block into the mix and I completely lost focus.
> 
> IDK if I can ever update this consistently, my respect for dedicated fanfic writers grow even more because they manage to overcome their writer's block to pump out chapters consistently.

**Winterfell, The North**

**289 AC**

**NED  
**

Ned sat in his solar, reading over the ravens from his bannermen that he received earlier today, nothing new, he was hoping one of them at least saw a sighting of him, It seemed so long ago.

A moon has passed since the end of the so-called "Greyjoy Rebellion", a bloody affair Ned wished he had not taken part of, for he had brought home another lonely child, and lost the other.

_Promise me, Ned_

Before he could lose himself to his memories, there was a knock on the door, Ned told whoever it was to come in, and was greeted by Jory Cassel, Captain of the household guards of Winterfell. Ned sat straighter in anticipation and anxiousness.

Jory looked at him with weary eyes and said "There's no sign of him, my Lord." Ned slouched in his seat "Whatever tracks he made were lost in the snow."

Ned resisted the urge to put his palm on his face and simply sighed in disappointment. He never should've left Winterfell, but his duty and honor demanded it.

"Thank you, Jory." Ned tiredly said, he hadn't had a good sleep in a while, not since he had learned Jon had disappeared. "Before you take your leave, summon my Lady Wife here if you will." he ordered. Jory gave him a nod and promptly left.

Ned sighed once more, and opened one of the drawers in his desk, pulled out a cup and a full bottle of strongwine, he rarely drank but this was a special occasion.

Just as he was about to pour his drink, the door to his solar opened once more, and Catelyn appeared, her posture was stiff, her eyes looked wary. Their eyes met and her posture stiffened even more.

"Sit" and so she did, for what seemed like an eternity, there was silence, a tense, heated silence, only the sound of crackling fire, and the wine being poured into the cup was heard, Ned went first.

"I left for 8 moons, and I find out that one of my sons were driven away, by you." He finished pouring the wine, and gazed at her.

"I didn't hit him, I didn't even do anything." Catelyn opened, only to be met with a hard gaze from her husband.

"Aye, you didn't hit him, you did not once touch him, yet you may think that you didn't do anything, but you certainly drove him away."

Ned spoke, taking a sip from the cup, it was sickeningly sweet yet strong.

"He was separated from Robb, his chambers were moved to the far side of the castle, with the servants, he was barred from training, he was banned from Luwin's lessons, his only comforts, and he was reduced to a servant cleaning the dung of everyone in Winterfell without rest, all on your commands. You may not have physically harmed him, but you certainly left your mark on his mind."

Catelyn's eyes hardened "He was a threat to our children, my Lord, how could you not see that?"

Ned could feel a headache coming on, he didn't know if it was from the drink or the upcoming arguement he was about to have.

"I could not see that, because there was nothing in him that showed he was a threat.", Catelyn immediately answered back "He's a bastard, it's only a matter of time before he starts getting envious and starts plotting against his trueborn siblings."

"He would become that way if you kept treating him as such." Ned shot back, the headache that was building up has certainly gotten stronger, yet he was not willing to raise his voice at her.

And so that is how the rest of the night went on. Later on, the married couple went to their own respective, and most importantly, seperate chambers, for the first time since the end of the Rebellion.

Ned stumbled into his, alone and drunk, as memories of a tower in the desert, the cries of a newborn babe, and a promise now broken began to haunt him throughout the night.

_Gods, Lya, forgive me._

* * *

**UNKNOWN **

_"Not now, Jon, it isn't time for you to know of your mother yet."_  
  
_"You can't be Lord of Winterfell Jon, you're a bastard."_  
  
_"Get out of my sight, bastard."_  
  
The voices flew around his mind like a whirlpool.

Jon struggled to remember what happened, other than something that could only happen in Old Nan's tales, even then, there were no tales about doorways with swirling lights.

His eyes lazily rolled open, glazed over with with the remnants of a dream, he awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the windows. Jon's eyes were still shut as he soaked in the warmth of his covers before letting his dark grey eyes see the sun's rays. It wasn't cold.  
  
That was the the second thing Jon felt, which was something strange, considering he is used to the chilly mornings of the North, his thoughts are paused when Jon hears the sound of a door opening, along with footsteps. 

"Ah, you're finally awake" a rough yet wizened voice spoke up, Jon didn't turn his head as he was still groggy from waking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Jon arrives in 1260, 3 years before the Slaughter of Cintra, Ciri would be 7 at this point, but her age is a confusing mess like most of the Witcher timeline, apparently she was born on 1253, and she backs it up in Blood of Elves when she states that she's 13 in the Sping of 1266, which is later backed up by Time of Contempt when she says she's 14 in 1267, but in the Tower of the Swallow and Lady of the Lake she is apparently 15 or 16, putting her birth date at 1251 which is more in line with the games. I'll stew on this for some time.
> 
> Also, Jon will undergo the mutations but not the Trial of Dreams, which from what I've read is the trial that renders Witchers infertile. So Jon will only be half a witcher, he'll go through The Choice, the Trial of the Grasses, and the Trial of the Mountains (which is more of a Witcher exam for those who who were unlikely to undergo total mutation.)
> 
> I'll have to come up with some lore-friendly reason why he can't go through with the Trial of the Dreams. Help me out in that bit if you can.
> 
> Again, I apologise for the completely late update.


End file.
